


I Am Yours

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Vaughn, Handcuffed Together, Knotting, M/M, Tentacles, knotting kink, top Zer0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Zer0 handcuffs themselves to Vaughn for "protection."
Relationships: Vaughn/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 10





	I Am Yours

Vaughn had been thrilled when he’d seen Zer0, Rhys’ new friend and bodyguard, appear out of nowhere and kill the bandits who had captured him. Other mercenaries followed them in, lending the alien cover while Zer0 made their way to Vaughn.

“Thank you!” Vaughn said. “Can you bust me out?” He was handcuffed to a bar.

“I will get you out.” They produced the key.

“Great!” Vaughn sighed.

Zer0 undid the cuff around the bar and then promptly clicked it around their wrist.

Vaughn’s eyes widened. “What the hell?”

The tall assassin’s display flashed “:D” before scooping Vaughn into his arms. They ran out of the building to a vehicle. The others followed, waving them off as they left in a different direction.

“Whoa, whoa, aren’t ya gonna… Get me out of this?” Vaughn laughed nervously, his arm being tugged limply with whatever Zer0 was doing.

“What if they follow? It would be best to stay close; You need to stay safe.”

There was something in Zer0’s tone that stopped Vaughn for a moment. It was the most commanding he’d ever heard the playful assassin be. He sighed. “When Rhys said to keep me safe, I don’t think this is what he meant.”

“He didn’t.” When Vaughn looked at them, they flashed a “;).”

“Oh… You… Want-” he frowned. Vaughn hadn’t spent a lot of time with Zer0 when he visited Rhys, so he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to interpret here. He stared out at the scenery flying by and frowned. “Wait, where are we?”

“Several days away.”

That made him frown. “You want to stay stuck like this for several days?”

“;D”

“That… I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

* * *

And in Vaughn’s opinion, it wasn’t. It was difficult doing anything private attached to Zer0, and sleeping meant that the assassin would curl their body around him and hold him close. It was unexpected to say the least. Vaughn had never taken Zer0 for the affectionate type, but they seemed to love snuggling up to him.

In fact, Vaughn was beginning to wonder if the reason Zer0 had given for the handcuffs wasn’t exactly the truth. The longer they spent together, the more Zer0 pulled him close or had him sit on their lap while driving.

It was all getting to be too much for him. He was not used to such affections in general and coming from such an unanticipated person was starting to make his mind go into overdrive trying to understand it.

Especially when he’d been so lonely and found himself leaning into each touch. It was pathetic, but laying there at night, with Zer0’s body intertwined with him, was comforting.

Tonight had been a little different, though. Zer0 had removed their helmet. Vaughn had not been prepared and stared longer than was polite.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just never… The human mind tries to create an image of what something looks like that it can’t see and now it has to get used to the real thing.” It was not grotesque to Vaughn, just different. It was round with large, purple eyes that were smooth and lacked pupils. There seemed to be no nose or mouth.

“It is fine. You are not scared?” The words were there, but nothing on their face moved.

“Your face isn’t scary.”

“Good.”

Now, laying in the cot, Zer0 nuzzled their face against Vaughn’s back, arms wrapping around them tighter. There was a low hum that seemed happy. It gave Vaughn the confidence to finally ask the question he’d been silently asking.

“You didn’t just handcuff us together for my safety, right?”

Zer0 laughed. “No. I wanted this.”

Vaughn turned to look at them. “You… Did? Since when?”

“First encounter.” Their head leaned against Vaughn’s, their free hand began to run over the length of Vaughn’s body.

He leaned his body into the alien, having grown comfortable with all the physical attention over the time together. Zer0’s hand roamed under his shirt, a low, happy hum vibrating into him. Vaughn smiled and ground his ass against Zer0.

This excited them and they reciprocated, hands tugging down his clothes. Vaughn kicked them off under the blankets. He felt something cool and slick rub against his ass. His free hand gripped Zer0’s hip, head turning to face the alien. Zer0 pressed their head to Vaughn’s, the connection sending a shiver over his body.

He could see and feel from Zer0’s perspective, back to their first meeting and every time after that. Each time Zer0 interacted with Vaughn how their affections for the human had grown. How they had utterly panicked when Vaughn had been kidnapped... 

Zer0’s cock pressed into Vaughn’s ass, bringing him back to reality. He made a soft, warm mewl that had Zer0 shivering and rocking into him deeper. He gripped Zer0’s hip, back arching. The cock was softer than a human’s, but filled him up thicker. It undulated inside of him, the new sensation making him shiver in a way that was pleasure and unease.

Their linked arms were stretched out in front of them. Vaughn clenched his fist open and closed until Zer0 intertwined their fingers, anchoring Vaughn. He squeezed Zer0’s hand tight, huffing as the dick pulsated inside of him, rubbing against his prostate. Zer0 did not move much, only what was needed to comfort Vaughn. They moved their cock faster, watching Vaughn squirm louder and more desperately.

Their hum lowered, deep and soul shaking. Vaughn’s mind was filled with it, drumming through him as he quivered. He gasped loudly, almost yelling as Zer0’s cock bulged, growing twice as thick and stretching his ass. He jerked, squirting his orgasm.

He took a shaky breath. “What-” His mind tingled and he shivered into Zer0.

Zer0 laughed. “Apologies. It is a knot.”

It felt so incredible, tightly snug inside Vaughn. He moaned, the sensation overwhelming. Zer0 hugged Vaughn close, riding out the over stimulation with him, humming a soft, relaxing tone.

Vaughn could not speak for a while, not until the knot began to loosen. He took a deep breath. “That was… That was… Incredible.”

“Pleasurable?”

“Fuck,” Vaughn laughed. “Absolutely.”

Zer0 nuzzled the back of Vaughn’s neck. “It is yours.”

Vaughn frowned, his eyes growing heavy. “What? What does that mean?”

“It means I am yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
